


all of us

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Unconscious Sex, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Did you get new locks, Renjunnie? They were hard to crack, but don’t worry! I still got past them!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	all of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aespas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aespas/gifts).



> I truly, truly, /truly/ cannot stress this enough, there is a trigger warning for this work for rape. In my opinion, it's more of a dubious consent wherein Renjun is asleep and vulnerable during the first encounter, but he's not exactly unwilling. Though, he may not be as unwilling because of the other trigger warning, which is stalking. I strongly urge you to not read this if any of this would trigger you or make you uncomfortable, as the tags still are true to the story.
> 
> I would like to state that this is a work of fiction and does not reflect on the idols in real life, it is simply fantasy and fiction.

_ Did you get new locks, Renjunnie? They were hard to crack, but don’t worry! I still got past them! _

Renjun’s hands shook as he placed the paper back down on his desk, eyes darting fearfully towards his front door, it doesn’t even matter that it’s locked now. What should he do? Should he leave town? Or maybe he should hide out at a friend’s house for a little while, but then again, he doesn’t want to put someone he loves in danger.

Renjun muffles a scream of frustration and kicks his desk angrily; he has no fucking idea what to do at this point. This person is fucking crazy and obviously dangerous, Renjun had just replaced the locks on his door within the last two days and they had already broken back in—what else could he do to stop this person?

Renjun’s mind swam as he stalked into the kitchen, hoping to somehow distract himself from all of… this. He opens his refrigerator (rougher than necessary), grabs a bottle of water and then proceeds to slam the door (again, harder than necessary). He manages to drink more than half of the bottle within the next twenty minutes, which is surprising because he hasn’t been able to keep a single thing down all week. He’s noticing that he feels so fucking tired all of the sudden, but he’s barely slept for the past month so that’s normal. He drinks the rest of the bottle and drags his heavy feet over to his bed. His head feels really fucking light and cloudy, why does he feel boneless?

Come to think of it, he feels really weird. Like… floaty, completely out of his own body. He would spend more time pondering on this, but he passes out within seconds.

Renjun wakes to feeling abnormally hot, like stifling hot. He moves to open his mouth, but it feels as if someone’s filled his mouth with cotton and his throat feels the same. He’s still coming to his senses, so it takes him longer than he’d like to realize that something is… moving above him. He tries to shift where he lies, but his muscles are rendered immobile so he’s left defenseless. 

Again, he takes time realizing that not only does he feel hot because someone is on top of him but because he’s… fuck, is he hard? He’s suddenly aware of his own throbbing dick and he’s beginning to come aware of the fingers plunging in and out of him. As soon as he realizes this, those fingers begin to caress his prostate and Renjun lets loose a quiet moan.  _ I can’t move but I can moan? _ Renjun’s bitter thoughts are halted by the feeling of being finger fucked. He moans once again and can’t help but feel grateful that at least it feels good, it’s been a while since he’s any sort of human contact, much less  _ this. _

“Are you awake, Renjunnie?” Renjun’s heart drops at the sound of someone speaking to him, though he can’t place the voice. He’s only able to whine lightly. “You are.” The voice sounds extremely pleased, Renjun can almost feel the smile in his voice. 

“You’re so cute when you sleep,” he continues. Renjun can feel that sense of butterflies in his stomach, but it’s not exactly in the good way. “I was just going to watch you, Renjunnie, but I couldn’t resist.” Renjun comes to realize that his eyes are closed still, so, before he can think, he blinks them open to see who’s above him. His eyesight is bleary, he can’t see very well but he can see the wide smile he knew he detected in the other’s voice when he first began speaking. He continues to blink furiously in an attempt to clear his foggy vision, but he’s unable to.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to see much right now, darling,” he tells him, sounding a bit sad. Renjun sees the smile reappear on his face soon after. “But that’s okay! All you need to do right is feel.” With the end of the sentence, Renjun’s back lights on fire. Renjun gasps out a cry of pain and feels the beginnings of his ability to move coming back as his neck cranes and his fist clenches weakly. Renjun feels the other’s mouth on his neck as he forces his cock into his not nearly prepped enough body and he’s a bit grateful that he’s so out of it that he knows it’s far less painful in this state.

Renjun feels his hands grip his hips so tightly he thinks they might break his bones. The other man uses this grip on his hips to forcefully shove the rest of himself so deep inside of Renjun that he thinks he can feel it in his fucking throat. Renjun’s cry of pain rings loudly throughout the room.

The other wastes not a second of time, lifting Renjun’s leg up and bending it down so he has better access to Renjun’s nearly unconscious body and quickly begins fucking Renjun earnestly. Renjun continuously clenches his fists to help with the pain and attempt to regain more movement.

“You’re in pain?” the voice comes again and in response, Renjun sobs. “You’re not in pain,” he laughs, it kind of almost sound like a giggle and it makes shivers crawl over Renjun’s skin. He mouths at his neck again, kissing and licking their way around as they fuck Renjun hard enough to shake the bed. “You feel pain, but you like it, Junnie.” Renjun finds it in himself to shake his head furiously, denying the obvious lie. “No?” He sounds amused now and Renjun understands why when he grabs his cock and squeeze. “I don’t think your dick got the memo,” they giggle again. Without speaking more, he begins to fuck Renjun even  _ harder, _ if that’s even possible, but now he’s jerking off Renjun as he does so.

Renjun’s arms feel strong enough to move now, so he raises them to the other’s chest, pushing weakly as that’s all he’s able to do at the moment. He leans up and Renjun’s hands follow, scratching at his shoulders in an attempt to hold on. This does nothing but make the person above him happier, if the near purring sound is any sign. He lifts Renjun’s leg higher and shoves fucking  _ deep, _ and it makes Renjun speak his first word since waking up.

_ “Fuck!” _ he meant it as a shout, but it came out as a weak whine. He dropped one of his hands to his mouth, biting into his skin as he was fucked harder than he thinks he ever had been. Renjun’s vision had been blurry before due to the drugs, but now they were blurry because of the tears filling them and spilling down his cheeks. Renjun’s teeth dig into his own hand until he can taste blood. He feels his hand being ripped from his mouth and he sobs in protest. He then feels the other’s mouth on the wound he just bit into his hand, licking up the blood that his own mouth missed. He then drops Renjun’s hand and takes the opportunity to press a wet kiss on Renjun’s cheeks—wet from blood, Renjun thinks. 

Renjun’s back arches on a violent shiver as the other’s tongue runs up his cheek once, twice and then switches to the opposite cheek and repeats the motion. The action only causes more tears to fall from Renjun’s eyes and it creates a vicious cycle.

He seems to angle his hips at a different angle, because Renjun can now feel his prostate being fucking abused and in the best fucking way. It’s all too much too quickly and before Renjun even realizes what’s happening, his hand is digging into the other’s skin as an anchor as his orgasm washes throughout his entire fucking body. Renjun’s moan shakes as his body twitches with the release—one so good that Renjun can practically hear angels sing in his head.

“What did I tell you?” His voice sounds further gone now, no more laughing or amusement, just pure lust. “You like it, don’t you? You just came before me, you can’t deny it now. You were begging for this, Renjun.” Renjun shakes his head, but he’s so overwhelmed by his tears, his orgasm, and the fact that he is still being fucked out of his mind. His mouth opens to talk again, but the other boy dips his head down and snakes his tongue into Renjun’s mouth before he can. Renjun, without thinking, responds by licking up against him and he feels his hips smack against him once, twice, three more times before he feels the other’s cock kicking inside of him. Renjun moans at the feeling of being filled, he’s too far gone to stop it. The drugs are still present and he’s just too fucked out at this point to put up a fight.

The other boy pulls away from Renjun’s mouth in favor of burying his face into Renjun’s neck and sinking his teeth so deep that Renjun  _ knows _ he drew blood. Renjun wishes he could’ve remembered what happened from then on, but his vision went dark and he lost consciousness again.

When Renjun awoke, he felt less… drugged than he did before. He shot up, making a cry of pain when sparks shot up his spine.

“Fuck.” Renjun rushed to shove his covers off of him, but he found… nothing. He was fully clothed in the same clothes he had passed out in… Or had he simply fallen asleep? Had he imagined the entire thing? His back hurt and he was sore, but he was so tired that he had literally fainted into sleep… Maybe he had hit something and didn’t remember? He couldn’t remember anything specific about what had happened, maybe it had been a dream because he’d been so paranoid recently and he had hit his back on something while literally falling into bed. God, it was just a fucking dream.

Renjun’s shoulders sagged with relief and he dragged his hands over his face, trying to rub away the sleep.

He took a look at his phone and realized nearly two days had passed. Jesus, he really had been exhausted. It was okay though, he needed the sleep and truly did feel better than he did before.

Renjun lifted himself onto his legs and slowly stretched as much as the soreness and pain in his back would let him. He walked to his bathroom and forewent closing the door as he felt much less paranoid after sleeping so much.

He stripped himself of his clothes and turned his shower on, waiting for the water to heat up to a temperature that could burn his skin off. He managed to wash and condition his hair, but decided to sink onto the floor and let the water pour over him for a few minutes.

A few minutes turned into nearly half an hour before he decided to raise himself back up. He opted to wash his body and his face because he really needed it, but exited the shower after that. He ruffled his hair with a towel and wrapped another around his waist. The bathroom was cloudy due to the heat and how long he was inside of the shower, but he could still mostly see since he’d left the door open. He dashed into his bedroom to find clean clothes to put on, waiting for the steam to clear out so he could use the mirror.

He went back after he was dressed and his eyes landed on himself in the mirror. Renjun thinks that he could feel the moment his heart stopped beating.

On the juncture that connected his neck and shoulder, he saw a dark, purpling bruise of a bite mark on his skin. He stared at it for what felt like hours before working up the courage to brush his fingers over the wound. He hissed when he put too much pressure on it, causing him pain. Renjun stared at it for so long that he lost track of time until he broke his eyes away from the mirror to look out into the rest of his apartment. He slowly walked back into his room, immediately going to his bed and shielding himself with his blanket.

He stared blankly into nothing, his eyes didn’t register whatever was in his line of sight. He stayed like that for hours, staring into the room as the sun went down, his intuition lighting up like a fucking siren. He wasn’t safe here, but he doubted he was safe anywhere else, so he simply waited. He knew he was coming and that he wouldn’t be able to get away, so what was the point in exhausting himself in trying to do so? Renjun wasn’t stupid, he knew he’d end up like that regardless at this point.

It felt like Renjun stayed in that same position for days, weeks even, before he finally heard the front door unlock and swing open.

Renjun assumed that when you get kidnapped, you always awake to darkness. For the past week, he’s awoken to bright, golden sunlight filtering into the bedroom he was being kept in. This really wasn’t what he expected. He wasn’t tied down or chained up like he thought he would be, every morning he wakes up he finds fresh clothes and some sort of breakfast, which is always professional looking and fucking amazing. He resisted the first few days, but after the sleeping spell he had and being fucking kidnapped, he gave in.

There’s a bathroom connected to his room, also. A far too beautiful shower, bathtub and sink reside there and he hates to admit that he likes spending time there. The room would be breathtaking in different circumstances, but he still finds himself admiring some aspects of it throughout the day.

The real kicker is that he has a fucking television in his room. There’s no way to connect to the outside world, but at least he can watch shit all day in his goddamn kidnappers house. Why not?

That’s the other thing, he hasn’t seen a single soul since he’s been here. Obviously someone has been in and out of his room to provide him with the meals and clothes. Even for meals after breakfast, he’s learned they’ll only deliver it to him when he’s in the bathroom with the door shut. The first time he heard someone enter the room while he was in there, he practically hid himself into the corner of the room until he heard the door close again. When he exited, no one was there, but a really good looking sandwich was.

The second time, he ran to the bathroom door and tried his best to open it, but it seemed like someone had manually locked it so he couldn’t unlock it until they were gone. And it did unlock when they were gone, leaving him to venture back out and find something else.

It took some trial and error for whoever the hell it was, but eventually whenever Renjun was hungry, he would lock himself in the bathroom and sit on the floor, waiting. He assumed they had cameras everywhere in his room, including the bathroom, so they could see him waiting. It sounds terrible, but he was being taken care of, wasn’t he? So he didn’t fight back as much as he probably should.

Three weeks in, they had quite the routine. Renjun had managed to spot one of the cameras in his room and after a while, he spoke up saying that he wanted to work on something more structured, like schoolwork. There had been no reply, obviously, but when his next meal was brought in, so was a laptop along with his textbooks. Renjun’s brain immediately saw the laptop as an escape route, but he didn’t want to anger whomever was watching him and allowing him to use it, so he decided against doing any sort of sneaky things with it.

A month in, Renjun was bored out of his fucking  _ mind. _ He’d begun talking to himself, then talking to the cameras even though they provided no sort of verbal response. Sometimes, though, they would give him things related to what he had been rambling about. Renjun has no idea why they do this, but it cools his boredom for a few hours.

“Have you ever had a dog?” Renjun voiced, hanging upside down from his bed. “I always wanted a dog, but my dad said he was allergic. That was such a fucking lie, wasn’t it? Every dad says the same shit.” Renjun reached his hands out and placed them on the floor, using his upper body strength to attempt to stand from his bed from, well, his hands. Bad idea in hindsight, but he’s fucking bored he has nothing else to do.

“Ouch,” Renjun mumbles, rubbing the pain out of his hip. “Don’t laugh at me,” Renjun warns to a fucking camera, or to someone behind it that doesn’t talk to him and that he’s never seen.

“I’m talking to a fucking electronic,” he says disappointedly. Renjun rubs his hands over his face and groans. He’s going to begin losing his mind soon. Renjun flopped back down onto his bed and curled up tightly, staring down at the linen he laid on for the next four hours.

Renjun was right, after the next two weeks passed by, he was going fucking insane. Some days he spent entirely in bed, other days he was bouncing off of the walls, it was never the same. He just had far too much pent up energy that he had no way of releasing. He tried to drain it with hot baths or showers or fucking situps, but nothing worked. So he began stretching, trying to work out in small bursts as well as he could.

He was quite flexible due to performing ballet when he was younger, but he lost some of it over the years of not training. He started off small, doing simple yoga poses and trying harder and harder ones every day. The first time he was able to do a full split, he sat in that position for hours.

The stretching helped, it made him feel looser, more relaxed in the environment. It was nice; at times, he would sit in a split and just read or do work, it calmed his nerves, it helped him sleep better.

Renjun thinks it might’ve made him sleep a little too well, though, when he woke up from a recurring dream he’d had over the past week. It was a good dream, that was the problem. There have to be downsides to being locked in the same room for over a month and a half with limited things to do and horniness had to be one of them eventually. Renjun had no fucking clue what to do, there were cameras viewing every inch of this room, he had nowhere private and he felt so uncomfortable doing anything in front of cameras. So he kept his hands to his sides no matter the fucking dream he had.

Naturally, only ignoring it and not doing anything in solutions just makes it so much worse and his dreams showed that. They only got worse in the fucking best ways, at times Renjun woke up verging so close to an orgasm he had to dash into the shower and douse himself, clothes and all, with cold water. That stopped working after a while, leaving him with little to no options. Renjun grew sick and tired of the room he was trapped in, the cameras always watching him, the way his dick seemed to always be hard these days.

The cameras are on, but no one’s watching, right? It was nearly four in the morning, no one’s watching him live at least. Or maybe they are, but Renjun can’t bring himself to care anymore. He tries to be inconspicuous as he slips his hand under his shorts, gripping his cock so tightly that his eyes roll back. He turns his head and bites his arm so he doesn’t make any noise as he jerks himself off. It barely takes him sixty seconds before he’s cumming over his own hand. His body lights up, back arching and teeth sinking further into his own skin to quiet himself. 

Once he’s calmed down, he releases his arm and pants quietly, hand subconsciously still sliding up and down his cock. He really can’t help it, he’s still unsatisfied and it really shows.

Renjun’s heart drops when he hears movement by the door, all movements ceasing in a split second as he listens as carefully as he can. There’s no other sound for a little while, then he hears something clattering to the floor and a soft mumble, then the sound of a key unlocking the door. 

Renjun sits straight up, pulling the cover over himself as much as possible with one free hand. Renjun doesn’t run when the door opens, or when a head pokes out from behind it. It’s so dark, he can’t see any features, but he thinks the way his head peeks out is kinda funny.

The rest of his body follows, slipping from behind the door and closing it shortly thereafter. They stare at each other for a while, though Renjun can’t really see him and he thinks it’s the same vice versa. 

“Um,” he speaks, sounding awkward and nervous. Renjun does nothing but stare. Renjun doesn’t move when he nears him, he doesn’t back away or  _ anything. _ In retrospect, this might’ve been his fault. When the other is finally near him, all Renjun can think about is how fucking hot he feels right now, how badly he wants to be fucked again—he’s disgusting, right? Wanting to fuck someone who’s… done all this to him. Renjun should shove him away, grab something near him and hit him with it, but he doesn’t. He swiftly moves onto his knees, grabbing the other boy by his neck and yanking him down. He makes a sound of astonishment as Renjun nearly throws him down onto the bed, quickly moving to seat himself on the other’s lap.

“What’s your name?” Renjun asks.

“Uh,” comes the other’s reply. Renjun is so fed up, pent up, so fucking annoyed and horny, his first reaction is to grip the other’s face and lean in close to repeat his question.

“Jeno,” he answers quickly, voice shaking. Renjun thinks that’s good enough for him, moving to kick his shorts off of his ankles and shoving Jeno’s sweatpants down to give him enough room. He steadies himself on Jeno’s chest, a voice in the back of his head telling him that he isn’t stretched and cum isn’t a great lube, but he ignores it and sinks himself onto Jeno’s cock.

“Fuck,” he mutters happily. He forgot how good this fucking feels. He makes quick work of lowering himself onto Jeno’s hips, rotating small circles until he’s comfortable enough to raise himself up and down on his cock. Renjun’s head drops between his shoulders, moaning loudly as he speeds his movements up. He’s vaguely aware of Jeno  _ whining _ beneath him, but he’s only focused on himself at the moment. His movements are solely for himself right now, he just wants to fucking cum.

He’s about to reach for his own cock, but Jeno beats him to it, wrapping his hand around Renjun and jerking him fast enough that Renjun’s body is clenching and he’s cumming onto Jeno’s chest. His movements slow with his orgasm until they halt completely. He can still feel that Jeno is hard inside of him, but he’s not going to do anything about that and Jeno must realize that because within seconds, his hands have a bruising grip on Renjun’s hips and he’s fucking up into him as if his life depends on it. Renjun moans weakly, hands grabbing onto Jeno’s body to anchor himself while Jeno uses his body to get himself off.

Renjun opens his eyes for the first time and finally gets a good look at Jeno. His eyes are scrunched up and he can see glistening tears around them. His mouth is open as he whimpers and Renjun thinks it’s kinda funny that this is the big, bad guy that kidnapped him and raped him in his room over a month ago.

When Jeno cums, he cries out Renjun’s name quietly, over and over again until he’s broken down into soft whimpers. Renjun’s body sags and he tries his best to keep himself from toppling onto Jeno, moving himself to lie beside Jeno. Jeno wraps his arms around Renjun and curls himself into his body; it’s weird, it’s really weird, but he’s warm and Renjun’s brain is kind of melted, so he can’t fight it. They fall asleep like that, satisfied and pressed together.

Renjun awoke to the usual, sunlight filtering into the room and comfortable warmth surrounding him. He snuggled further into his bed, vaguely aware of Jeno’s arms wrapped tight around his waist, securing him to his body. Renjun was far past the stage of freaking out and panicking at anything, even his kidnapper cuddling him from behind after they had sex the night before. It was just sex and Jeno had never  _ really _ hurt him, Renjun didn’t think he ever really would. He dozed back off to sleep with a calm mind. 

When Renjun faded back into consciousness, he felt the pressing need to go to the bathroom. He wiggled slowly, trying to inch out of Jeno’s arms, but as soon as he was nearly free, Jeno yanked him back to his chest. Renjun grunted and struggled against Jeno’s hold.

“Where are you going? Are you trying to leave?” The sadness in Jeno’s voice threw Renjun’s mind for a loop; no he wasn’t trying to leave, but why did the emotion in his voice make his will to leave falter?

“I have to use the bathroom,” Renjun whispers to him. Jeno sits up and rubs his eyes, allowing Renjun to move finally. He slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom as quickly as he could, only to have Jeno force his way in with him before Renjun had the chance to shut the door.

“What are you doing?” Renjun glared up at Jeno, watching as his shoulder sank and a pout formed on his face. “Get out. I want privacy,” Renjun ordered. Jeno’s pout deepened, but he remained still. Renjun sighed and reached out to maneuver Jeno to face away from him.

“Stay,” came another order from Renjun, this time Jeno obeyed. 

Renjun walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Jeno for a few seconds before turning his back.

Once Renjun was done, he moved towards the sink and he had a split second to react before Jeno was pressed against his back.

“Jeno,” he protested, trying to pry Jeno’s hands off of his body. Renjun felt Jeno shake his head against him, then the feeling of Jeno’s cock pushing against his back. “Jeno, no,” he spoke again, but he could tell it was too late. Jeno’s hips where grinding against Renjun and Jeno barely wasted seconds to bend Renjun over the sink and shoving his shorts back down his legs. Renjun hangs his head between his shoulders while Jeno coats his cock in some sort of oil; at least he’s using an actual lube this time. Renjun braces himself on the sink as he feels Jeno’s cock nudge at his already sore ass.

Jeno pushes too quickly, and it fucking hurts, but at the same time it gives Renjun an odd, fluttery feeling in his stomach and he’s unable to keep himself from moaning through clenched teeth. The feeling of Jeno’s cock stretching him so well that Renjun feels as if he’s far too deep inside of him. He hears Jeno’s pants and whines of pleasure from above him and it makes his own cock twitch.

Once Jeno is fully seated inside of Renjun, he rotates his hips happily before beginning to really fuck Renjun. Renjun’s head swims as Jeno’s cock spears his prostate with each quick, hard thrust—he knows he’s moaning and clenching around Jeno’s cock like a bitch, but he can’t fucking help it. Jeno really knows how to fuck and fuck if it doesn’t show.

Jeno lifts Renjun’s leg up onto the sink and Renjun can feel him slid centimeters deeper, but it feels like inches and Renjun moans echoes throughout the room.

Renjun’s cock twitches over and over, stomach coiling at his upcoming orgasm.

_ “Fuck,” _ he spits, furiously jacking off his own cock until he’s moaning louder than he thinks he really ever has and shooting ropes of cum onto the floor below him. As his orgasm subsides, his body twitches more and more at the feeling of Jeno’s cock still pounding unrelenting fury onto his already abused prostate.

Suddenly, he feels Jeno’s cock slip out of him and he makes a sound of surprise (disappointment) at the movement.

“What—” Renjun cuts himself as he hears Jeno’s whimpers become louder, then feels a warm liquid begin flowing over his lower back. It takes Renjun’s orgasm induced hazy mind a second to understand what Jeno is doing and, honestly, when he does realize, he doesn’t mind it.

“Inside,” he pants, thinking it’s sickening to ask your kidnapper to piss inside of you, but in that moment he thinks it’s fucking hot.

Jeno responds by shoving his cock back inside of Renjuns awaiting body, continuing to release his bladder inside of Renjun while he slowly fucks back and forth. It sloshes in and out of Renjun and he can feel it being forced out in waves as Jeno’s cock pushes back in deep with each thrust.

When done, Jeno’s hips snap into Renjun harder than before, fucking him until eventually, he’s cumming inside of Renjun and Renjun is cumming over his own fist once again.

Renjun’s life never goes back to normal after this months long… encounter with Jeno, but as he rests on the living room couch with Jeno’s head in his lap, he doesn’t mind. Jeno just loved him and Renjun feels the same now, so how could he ever be mad at Jeno?


End file.
